hunterxhunterfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Discussion utilisateur:DarkAngel1204
Le printemps se fait sentir *-* .... ça sent le printemps ^^ ! Pourquoi,tu vas me dire *-* ! Car deux nouveaux personnages ont vu le jour ^^ ! Un garçon et une fille è.é ! Et ce sont,non sans surprises,les enfants de Ghirahim et de Maya ^^ ! Leur nom ? Cassiopée et Galatée è.é ! Bon,faisons une brève présentation : Cassiopée ,14-15 ans,est le fils aîné du couple.Brun aux mèches blanches,il est cruel,(TRES) froid ,tant avec son entourage qu'avec des inconnus.Il n'est pas capable de démonstration d'affection physique ou verbale envers les gens qu'il aime.Hum...Ah oui,Cookie l'a dessiné *-* !Je te laisse deviner quelle partie de son corps et de son visage il a hérité XD ! http://www.hapshack.com/images/Mxtz5.jpg Galatée,7 ans,est la fille cadette du couple.Blanche( ça se dit XD ?) aux mèches brunes,est une petite fille modèle .... du moins,d'apparence .... en vérité,elle est plutôt froide,cruelle et TRES sadique XD ! En effet,elle se balade souvent avec des poupées vaudous,au cas où quelqu'un l'irrite,il risque de le regretter,car elle hésitera pas à le faire morfler ^-^ .... Là aussi,je te laisse deviner XD ! http://www.hapshack.com/images/NERmg.jpg Oui,l'un donne une sensation d'infériorité,l'autre donne une sensation de malaise XDDDD !Voilà (ah oui,bonus (c:) !) http://www.hapshack.com/images/CgJY.jpg Jolsma avril 22, 2015 à 19:21 (UTC) Coucou :) moi aussi j'ai des trucs à te montrer ^^ MisaShino ^^ #perversequejesuis :3 http://www.hapshack.com/images/SpabH.jpg Hum... le design original de Galatée ... XD http://www.hapshack.com/images/veCNV.jpg Mon 1er dessin de Galatée http://www.hapshack.com/images/Fk14.jpg qui n'a pas été pris ^^... du coup j'en ai fait un mec, Galiée !!! XDDDD http://www.hapshack.com/images/vuStd.jpg Voilà c'est à peu près tout ^^ le reste est sur deviant ^^ A plus :o Koogers17 (discussion) avril 22, 2015 à 20:06 (UTC) Au moins,tu as essaye,c'est le principal ^^ Je sais pas,mais c'est un signe ,peut etre cela veut dire qu'un jour,tu iras en France e.e !!!Et si,c'etait toi xD Je crois que Cookie n'a pas fait expres,mais tu as remarque que Cassiopee avait les yeux et une cape comme son pere xDDDD??Et Galatee,ben,heu,c'est une vraie sadique et est plus ouverte ,comme lui c: ! Nooon,Maya n'est pas delaissee xD ! Chez Cassiopee,on va dire qu'ils ont le meme caractere (meme si Maya est plus sociable et plus bavarde,elle est juste ... Timide xD),tandis que Galatee a ses yeux ^^ ! Oui,je vais chercher plus de ressemblances xP ! Au fait,tu savais que Cassiopee admirait en secret son pere e.e ?! * chut,faut pas le dire sinon Ghirahim va en faire tout un plat xD* Ouais,faudra lui dire e.e ! Jolsma J'ai trouve autre chose ! Cassiopee a les cheveux fins et "entremeles " de Maya tandis que Galatee a les cheveux epais et lisses de Ghirahim :P ! Jolsma Tu vois,je l'avais dit 8D ! En plus,Cookie habite pas loin de Paris,donc e.e ... (Non,desolee ,j'habite pas dan s le coin x) ) On pourra pas se voir aujourd'hui,deso :v Jolsma Ah bon XD ??? Si tu la veux ^^ Je t'avais dit que c'était pas la peine ! -_- Merci. Perverse parce que c'est du yaoi, m'voyons :3 merci ! j'ai vu que tu l'avais posté aussi, j'irais te remercier et commenter :) Oui il est très mignon, bravo :) Les yeux ... ils sont très beaux, mais y'a une nuance bizarre du sombre (très sombre) au clair qui est ... presque malsaine je trouve. ^^' Sinon oui il est trop chou x'D je vais tâcher de le dessiner ^^ je scanne mes dessins et je te les montrerai ! Koogers17 (discussion) avril 23, 2015 à 15:04 (UTC) Galère, galère... Je suis en train de me taper un Miya x Sasuke avec un dessin de base. C'est super dur ^^' Voilà tout ce que j'ai fait pour l'instant... mais j'vais y arriver, là ça commence à être bien :) J'ai hâte de te le montrer en entier! Koogers17 (discussion) avril 24, 2015 à 15:36 (UTC) Ca avance... =.= http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2015/17/1429899514-puppets-miya-sasuke.jpg Ruru-chan est là! *-* Koogers17 (discussion) avril 24, 2015 à 18:19 (UTC) Ca avance... é.é http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2015/17/1429901573-puppets-miya-sasuke.jpg Je finirai demain, je dois y aller! Je vais regarder une émission sur les ados qui dure jusqu'à 1h du mat' *-* Koogers17 (discussion) avril 24, 2015 à 18:54 (UTC) Je suis revenue XD Je suis fatiguée, je pense pas rester trop longtemps =.= je t'attends :) Koogers17 (discussion) avril 24, 2015 à 21:08 (UTC) j'ai fini ma requête sur Deviant! *p* C'était dur et c'est moche -_- maintenant je me remets à mon fanart :3 Ca avance... é.é Un peu :3 http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2015/17/1429952409-puppets-miya-sasuke.jpg Koogers17 (discussion) avril 25, 2015 à 09:01 (UTC) C'est dur... (et surtout très long '-') T^T http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2015/17/1429955235-puppets-miya-sasuke.jpg Koogers17 (discussion) avril 25, 2015 à 09:47 (UTC) Hé mais en fait t'as oublié les brûlures de son visage sur le dessin de Ruby ! °°' Koogers17 (discussion) avril 26, 2015 à 09:12 (UTC) Eyes Wide Shut je vois un peu Haruki (même si ça semble pas être sa voix) chanter ça... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BwCF7g2xyyw Les paroles: http://www.paroles-musique.com/traduction-JLS-Eyes_Wide_Shut-lyrics,t74730 Koogers17 (discussion) avril 26, 2015 à 10:03 (UTC) Merci ^^ OMG Mais elle est trop belle!!! Maintenant c'est plus une merde à côté de Zora (c:) Raaahhh je vois une Luna adulte bordel xD Je veux bien voir une Krystal adulte (c:) D'ailleurs, tu pourras me repasser le dessin de Zora , s'te plaît? Koogers17 (discussion) avril 27, 2015 à 07:41 (UTC) Vraiment désolée pour hier [] onion? Koogers17 (discussion) avril 28, 2015 à 09:03 (UTC) Hier, ça m'a fait réfléchir, je crois que je vais faire une Arrange Ver. de mes persos x) Koogers17 (discussion) avril 30, 2015 à 11:02 (UTC) Hitorinbo Envy Tu te rappelles de la chanson de la marionnette qui tue ses créateurs, ou un truc dans le genre? j'ai découvert qu'il y avait beaucoup de manières d'interpréter cette chanson, surtout selon les clips, alors voici -en une: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1LG3evaFh4w Omg, cette chanson m'a faite pleurer, à 2:47 ; _ ; c'est trop triste, à 1:45 déjà je voulais pleurer, la pauvre... Bref, je te laisse pleurer et écouter cette magnifique version avec ce clip parfait... Ps- je suis dégoûtée, hier, j'ai oublié de contribuer, maintenant mon compteur est à 1.. je pourrais plus jamais gagner le badge des 200 jours contribués... En plus, j'étais à 161 jours, je suis vraiment dégoûtée... Putain... Koogers17 (discussion) avril 30, 2015 à 11:17 (UTC) Au fait,Darky,pour le dessin de Nocturne et Kurai,faut-il que je le fasse de en entier ou juste leur têtes et leur cous x) ? Ah,et quelle est le tête,la réaction de Kurai x) ?? Jolsma Ok,je vire l'idee de la bouche entrouverte et du blush xD Jolsma Dis,pourrais-tu me donner des modèles de Kurai x) ?? Jolsma mai 2, 2015 à 15:55 (UTC) Salut ! J'ai terminé Kurai x Nocturne (je comprends pourquoi tu ne voulais plus faire Nocturne Oo ...) ,mais,maintenant,est-ce que tu veux le voir en noir et blanc,ou en couleur :x ? Jolsma De toute facon,il sera colorie xD !!! Jolsma Salut :) Ouais, ça va, c'est pas mal :) Ooh ! Ouais, elle est vraiment pas mal ! Cheveux dans le vent... é.é le problème c'est qu' elle ffait vraiment pas 8 ans Mon frère a dit "ooh! Le dessin! L'est pas dégueu! l'est bien!" Je suis en train de squatter la co' de McDo... où es-tu? Koogers17 (discussion) mai 3, 2015 à 15:08 (UTC) Je vais bientôt y aller ... :/Koogers17 (discussion) mai 3, 2015 à 15:23 (UTC) C'est chiant de se rater...tu manges? Bon appétit! Je vais sûrement dessiner, mais je sais pas quoi encore. J'ai une idée d'histoire en tête. Les noms des persos: Axel, Alex, Adren, Drul... XD (C:) Koogers17 (discussion) mai 3, 2015 à 15:35 (UTC) Bye Bonjour ^^ Bon donc premièrement je m’excuse du dérangement >.< et le risque probable de fautes d'orthographe qu'il y aura dans cette prochaine phrase (hooonte >///<) Je voulais juste savoir si c'était possible de dessiner Luna ^^ ( tout ce sketch pour rien >->) j'espère que ce sera oui mais bon après c'est comme tu le sens :D Sur ce, ciao ^^ Axellellexa (discussion) mai 5, 2015 à 10:24 (UTC) ________________________ Oh oui oui oui :D ça me ferais très plaisir que tu dessine Ellexa ^^ Et oui j'ai eu le courage de lire les profils ^^ -I'maboss- Axellellexa (discussion) mai 5, 2015 à 16:59 (UTC) Joyeux Anniversaire,ma Darky ! Eh oui,il n'y a pas que Cookie qui t'aime XD (encore heureux °°' ...) ! Même si tu ne veux rien pour ton anniv',m'en fiche,moi,je respecte pas les règleuh è.é ! Alors,voilà ,voilà ^^ ! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE (nya) !! http://www.hapshack.com/images/niabV.jpg Tu aimes (c:) ? Ah,oui.Je sais que mentir,c'est pas bien.Mais c'est un peu ma nature.J'espère que ceci saura me faire pardonner,pour t'avoir menti sur le LG http://www.hapshack.com/images/DwKmr.jpg Sur ce,à plus o/ ! Jolsma mai 6, 2015 à 08:31 (UTC) Happy Birthday DarkAngel1204 06/05 Je suis revenue, ma princesse ! http://fc06.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2014/163/4/0/409593230077e324e2e23637d9955fc3-d7m5npf.gif Je suis contente d'être là ! Bon, bien sûr, toi t'es pas là. (Pour ne pas déprimer, je vais continuer d'écrire.) J'ai vraiment hâte de te voir ce soir. ( Je suis bien sur mon PC ... J'ai l'impression d'être partie pour une éternité ... Rime ! *se bouffe une sucette* ) J'ai pas beaucoup dessiné là-bas x) Par contre j'avais Hirari Hirari , I'm sorry for everything et Bring me to life dans la tête pendant tout mon séjour ... *^* ................. Bon, aujourd'hui, on va faire la fête 8D ! Donc, les cadeaux, c'est après le gâteau :3 ( je sais, quelle intro de merde X) ça me rappelle Lyria X) ) Ah bon ? Je sens que tu as souffert , princesse XD Des robes ? ^^ ........ perso moi j'aime pas tout court mais bon xD Enfin, si je les aime, c'est que ça va bien à la personne en question, que c'est classe, que j'aime la posture, que j'aime le tissu ou les nuances de couleur, ce genre de trucs techniques X) Je t'en prie, je m'excuse de n'avoir pas bien structuré mon commentaire dessus ^^' Et puis, c'est normal, en t'améliorant, tu vieillis tes personnages :) Moi par contre je les dessine de plus en plus gamins XD Mais si je les dessine plus adultes, ils ont toujours la même bouille (tu vois ce que je veux dire X) ) parce qu'à l'origine je les ai dessinés avec un visage assez adulte (la limite, c'est les filles que je dessine XD) donc par exemple quand je dessine Sasuke malgré qu'il n'ait que 9 ans, il n'a pas l 'air trop bizarre, même s'il ne fait pas ses 9 ans ; parce que je l'ai toujours dessiné "de sorte" à ce qu'il n'ait jamais l'air d'avoir 9 ans. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ... ou je t'embrouille ? XD Jolsma m'a dit que t'étais sur le point de déprimer. je sais, c'est mal, mais ça me fait super plaisir X) Et puis c'est pas anormal, en fait, je fais partie des personnes les plus présentes sur ce tchat et sur ce wiki :) (présente dans le sens je suis là, je contribue plus maintenant X) ) Quessturacontes ? T'es super mimi comme d'hab' *p* Ton front est tellement dégagé que j'ai presque envie de t'embêter et de te faire une coiffure en pétard XD (je sais pas ce que me prend je suis malade mentale *rire sadique*) Bref c'est super ! Je trouve bizarre l'ombre (toute grise, bien voyante) dans l'oeil ... Sinon les nuances dans les yeux sont superbes comme d'hab'. Bon, je trouve ça bizarre que les cils dépassent des cheveux, mais c'est dans ta manière de dessiner XD Je scannerai plus tard les (quelques) dessins que j'ai fait là-bas :) ................................ Bon,c 'est l'heure des câdeaux (nya)! ~~ Bon anniversaire, ma princesse, je t'aime. http://www.hapshack.com/images/LPbQu.jpg http://www.hapshack.com/images/Ycdr.jpg http://www.hapshack.com/images/MPlNp.jpg Cadeau que je t'ai fait en secret, j'espère qu'il te plaît :3 (Bordel j'ai eu tellement de mal pour me retenir j'ai failli te le dévoiler je suis nulle pour les surprises XD) http://www.hapshack.com/images/dJW3V.jpg ~~ A ce soir, ma princesse, je t'aime, je te souhaite le plus merveilleux des anniversaires~♥ Koogers17 (discussion) mai 6, 2015 à 14:20 (UTC) Coucou princesse j'ai réussi à modifier mes deviations en cliquant un peu partout et particulièrement sur le Edit sur la droite x) (A la place de Add to Fav etc...) donc modifie tes dessins et cache tes commentaires! enfin, je te le conseille, moi j el'ai fait x) Koogers17 (discussion) mai 6, 2015 à 16:15 (UTC) Ouiiii..... bien sûr, c'est tout à fait normal .... http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2015/19/1430980253-bien-sur.jpg Koogers17 (discussion) mai 7, 2015 à 06:31 (UTC) Aucune idée XDDDD J'suis avec toi t'as vu XDDDD Koogers17 (discussion) mai 7, 2015 à 13:50 (UTC) J'aurais dû te poser la question plus tôt, mais je suppose qu'on se verra pas, puisque tu as cours de chant? Koogers17 (discussion) mai 7, 2015 à 16:35 (UTC) Argh... C'est dommage, j'ai vu que t'étais revenue à 3h... *dégoûtée* J'étais restée jusqu'à 2h... J'aurais dû attendre plus longtemps! Bon, pas de midi info,si? Tu es là ce soir? J'ai hâte de te voir! j'ai des dessins à te montrer! Koogers17 (discussion) mai 8, 2015 à 07:55 (UTC) j'ai VRAIMENT cru que t'étais là... *déçue* J't'attends! Koogers17 (discussion) mai 9, 2015 à 09:27 (UTC) What? mais pourquoi?! J'ai pourtant changé d'avatar!! http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2015/19/1431201645-screenshot-wtf.jpg Koogers17 (discussion) mai 9, 2015 à 20:01 (UTC) Ca y est, ça marche! xD Koogers17 (discussion) mai 9, 2015 à 20:02 (UTC) Délire fnaf DarkAngel1204 Je met de la couleur ou pas? (jajaja) (L'EST TOUT MAUVE ALORS EUH (JAJAJA) ) 12:34 Koogers17 Si tu veux XD 12:34 DarkAngel1204 *o* Pas de couleur (C:) 12:34 Koogers17 OK ^^ Tu pourras me l'envoyer en discussion? 12:35 DarkAngel1204 BUG J'ai finit le dessin onions 12:35 Koogers17 O-o Justement 12:36 DarkAngel1204 http://www.hapshack.com/images/1wEzs.png 12:37 Koogers17 OH GOD (JAJAJA) L'est badass mais je le trouve pas BG (y) 12:37 DarkAngel1204 J'm'en doutais (Y) J'ai ESSAYÉ au moins (y) T'aurais préféré que je lui fasse un regard dragueur à la Lou? (jajaja) 12:38 Koogers17 Voui (c:) 12:39 DarkAngel1204 XD Purple Guy: ~~ 12:39 Koogers17 Moi : onioni 12:40 DarkAngel1204 Moi: (C:) XD Purple Guy: *prend le menton de Koogers* ~~ *sors* 12:40 Koogers17 Moi: ~~ 12:41 DarkAngel1204 Moi: cebolla1 12:41 Koogers17 Moi: onioni Bonnie : '-' 12:42 DarkAngel1204 Purple Guy: *approche son visage (C:) :3 * *sors très loin XD* 12:42 Koogers17 Moi: *ferme les yeux (c:) * Bonnie : '-'........ 12:42 DarkAngel1204 Bonnie jaloux XD désolé d'avoir perdu le délire (Tt) Koogers17 (discussion) mai 9, 2015 à 23:29 (UTC) J'ai pas tout lu, désolé ^^' (Lire c'est déjà un exploit quand je comprends pas,mais alors en anglais, le pire xD) Tu pars vers 8h30, mais tu arrives là-bas à quelle heure? Koogers17 (discussion) mai 10, 2015 à 09:20 (UTC) Y'a un problème là... http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2015/19/1431258494-screenshot-wtf2.jpg Koogers17 (discussion) mai 10, 2015 à 11:48 (UTC) Bon, mon perso finalement, son surnom c'est Saw, et son son nom complet c'est Saya Minato. (Je sais pas si je vais changer le nom de famille.) x) http://www.hapshack.com/images/fyHJq.jpg C'EST PAS JUSTE QU'ELLE SOIT AUSSI BELLE (JAJAJA) Koogers17 (discussion) mai 10, 2015 à 12:46 (UTC) Je dois arrêter '-' je vais revenir sur tablette (enfin, j'espère '-') à tout à l'heure... Koogers17 (discussion) mai 10, 2015 à 19:24 (UTC) Aujourd'hui je me suis imaginé un truc suuuuuuuuuper yaoi entre Foxy et Bonnie, j'ai honte *-* je scanne mes dessins de FNAF je les posterai sur deviantart :) Koogers17 (discussion) mai 11, 2015 à 14:31 (UTC) A propos de FNAF... Tiens, voilà les dessins :) http://www.hapshack.com/images/jGkw.jpg http://www.hapshack.com/images/IdrL.jpg http://www.hapshack.com/images/BHwno.jpg Le dessin dont je t'ai parlé, la deuxième case est trop mignonne, où Bonnie rougit xD J'aime pas quand Aya a des lunettes ... x) ^^' Au fait, j'aurais besoin de modèles, pour les Foxy / Bonnie (je peux changer le design si tu veux ^^) / Springtrap / Freddy / Vincent / Golden Freddy / Chica / BB / etc., que ce soit forme humaine (c'est plus ça qu'autre chose, mais bon xD) ou forme normale ^^ J'ai un peu cherché sur deviantart et j'ai trouvé des trucs pas mal... Va voir dans mes favoris ^^ (attention, ça risque d'être long x)) Sinon tu me les dessines comme ça je verrai (mais je préfère les modèles, si ça t'arrange x)) :) Voilà ceux qui m'intéressent: Freddy *http://luna-koolimpah.deviantart.com/art/fnaf-2-not-ready-for-Freddy-523326619 *http://myebi.deviantart.com/art/FNAF-Player-508244395 *http://myebi.deviantart.com/art/FNAF-Freddy-RefSheet-After-87-507963595 *http://veronica-chan14.deviantart.com/art/Five-Nights-at-Freddy-s-vs-Dreamselfy-507048365 Bonnie *http://kawaii--kitty.deviantart.com/art/FNAF-Bonnie-the-Bunny-human-523318082 *http://aizy-boy40.deviantart.com/art/Angry-Bonnie-527191707 *http://noutty.deviantart.com/art/Sweet-sleep-520379698 *http://yangyangxd.deviantart.com/art/FNAF-Night-walk-BonnieXFoxy-531590605 *http://yangyangxd.deviantart.com/art/FNAF-We-are-under-the-same-sky-Bonnie-529745477 *http://veronica-chan14.deviantart.com/art/Five-Nights-at-Freddy-s-vs-Dreamselfy-507048365 Foxy *http://luna-koolimpah.deviantart.com/art/FNAF-Foxy-the-Pirate-DS-by-me-532192462 *http://myebi.deviantart.com/art/FNAF-Foxy-RefSheet-After-87-507760809 Peut-être modifier un peu ^^ *http://noutty.deviantart.com/art/Sweet-sleep-520379698 *http://yangyangxd.deviantart.com/art/FNAF-Children-bonnie-foxy-523063178 *http://veronica-chan14.deviantart.com/art/Five-Nights-at-Freddy-s-vs-Dreamselfy-507048365 Springtrap *http://luna-koolimpah.deviantart.com/art/Springtrap-Design-by-me-530138233 *http://myebi.deviantart.com/art/FNAF-Spring-519481927 *http://myebi.deviantart.com/art/FNAF-Tex-RefSheet-517969791 *http://myebi.deviantart.com/art/FNAF-My-Name-515490700 *http://any1995.deviantart.com/art/Springtrap-518973411 *http://fictionhead.deviantart.com/art/Just-Gold-513184120 *http://nichan24.deviantart.com/art/FNaF3-teaser-new-animatronic-509938143 Vincent *http://any1995.deviantart.com/art/FNAF2-Purple-Man-SpeedPaint-500432195 Chica *http://myebi.deviantart.com/art/FNAF-Chica-RefSheet-522486033 *http://fictionhead.deviantart.com/art/Chica-with-narga-524347830 *http://aizy-boy40.deviantart.com/art/Namine-toy-Chicka-506800140 *http://aizy-boy40.deviantart.com/art/Angry-Chica-527191715 *http://veronica-chan14.deviantart.com/art/Five-Nights-at-Freddy-s-vs-Dreamselfy-507048365 Golden Freddy *http://myebi.deviantart.com/art/FNAF-Golden-RefSheet-517355826 Mangle *http://allencrist.deviantart.com/art/fnaf2-Mangle-Don-t-Cry-I-ll-always-be-with-yoy-522066025 *http://bgm94.deviantart.com/art/The-Mangle-509121774 *http://panda-skullx.deviantart.com/art/Mangle-pole-bear-desing-503824060 BB *http://toypastel.deviantart.com/art/Balloon-Bitch-512977927 Toy Bonnie *http://xcrystalthecatx.deviantart.com/art/DeviantArt-ID-by-me-v-516890438Je l'aime bien en fille... mais o peut le transformer en mec, comme tu veux, ça me dérange pas :) Dis-moi ceux que tu préfères, ceux que t'aime pas ou bien ceux que tu aimes bien ^^ Voilà c'à peu près tout x) Au fait, j'ai trouvé ça, c'est tellement magnifique je kiffe trop... http://allencrist.deviantart.com/art/Fnaf-Missing-kids-Shinobu-Foxy-531950953 Y s'appelle Shino! http://allencrist.deviantart.com/art/Fnaf-Missing-kid-Tony-Bonnie-531952712 http://allencrist.deviantart.com/art/Fnaf-Missing-Cherry-Chica-531951801 Voilà voilà, c'est tout :) Désolée du spam x) Koogers17 (discussion) mai 11, 2015 à 15:26 (UTC) ... Midi info demain ? T'es la demain soir ? Koogers17 (discussion) mai 12, 2015 à 00:03 (UTC) Ok, dommage. .... Ok. Je t'attendrais. Je pense. Vivement vendredi! Koogers17 (discussion) mai 12, 2015 à 15:56 (UTC)